When The Blue Moon Sings
by Deep Farewell
Summary: Grimmjow!" She ran and ran...Her legs burned as if acid was being shot into them. She tripped over rubble that she'd mistaken for shadows. 'Please be okay...Please be okay' she chanted. "Don't die on me you stupid cat!" She screamed.


She ran as hard as she could. Her legs were on fire. She couldn't swallow. She gasped. She gasped for air but it never came. Not to her conscious mind anyway. She tripped multiple times. She was....She wasn't going to make it. So long ago it seemed, she had been told she was the Soldier of love and justice, she could triumph over any evil. She looked back on her life in Juuban District and blinked back tears. Those monsters were nothing compared to what she had faced. She pushed forward, throwing her body weight, however little good it might do her, and used it to throw herself at her destination.

She had met these people. She had been threatened by these people. She had been hurt by these people. She also loved these people. She loved all of them. The good and the bad....Though right now she couldn't tell who was either. She didn't want to distinguish them though..They were all placed in a special place in her heart. They belonged in her life for as long as she might have them....And she wished that might be forever. She practically flew past Renji. He was looking at Zabimaru. She fled, though he started running after her. She had to stop her friend...He was power hungry, she had to stop him. Though she loved that he never gave up she couldn't let him kill himself like he was about to do. She needed....She needed him in her life, alive. She needed him alive and able to protect her when she called his name. She needed him to live up to his promise more than anything.

'Live.' the word echoed in her fevered mind, focused only on him., She knew everyone else was doing fine, but this one....He didn't know when he met his limit. If he couldn't beat the Soul Reaper who wasn't a Soul Reaper, how could he expect to defeat a captain?

"LIVE!!!!!!!!!" She screamed as she turned a corner and picked up her speed., Those huge door. The doors to the hall to the door of the captains meeting room. She was almost there. He...She could almost feel his warm skin on her fingertips. One night....One night and she needed him more than her Star Fighter. Maybe because she knew she could touch him faster than she could touch her Star Fighter...But she needed him.

She heard Renji closing in on her. Why hadn't he merely shunpo-ed? Was he waiting to see what she meant by live? It didn't matter, she flitted around the one opened door and was met by the sight of Captain Kuchiki stepping up. All the captains were standing. The head captain, Shigekuni Yammamoto Genryussai sitting there at the end of the two lines of captains. Hatred hurled itself out of her in the form of a transformation. No need for words, but the words came as second nature. She needed to feel the righteousness of those words, full of light and love, wrap around her in reassurance.

"MOON ETERNAL MAAAKE UP!" She screamed. The eyes that hadn't seen her shot up and stared as the light, the purest of any light and power pulsed out from her in a wave of warmth.

In a flurry of white feathers, like flakes of snow falling from all around...In a flash of pink and golden light that filled everyones' hearts like warm water fills up a cool glass. The scent of sweet honey suckle filled everyone's noses and especially his. That sweet scent that had made his delicate nose a permanent home filled his heart, his mind, everything. That damned scent that drove him crazy. The one that made the thought of sex with another woman was disgusting no matter how he looked at it. The scent that embraced him in arms of undying affection. The one he craved, no matter how long and hard her protested to hating it.

The blue haired man spun around, his light blue eyes widening at the sight before him. He'd seen it many times before but for some reason this one entranced him. He watched those huge wings of pure energy and light embrace her body, hiding it from his eyes. It was one thing no other woman could complain about. Her body was...perfect. Slim but not anorexic. Her breasts weren't huge but they were non-existent either. They were one thing he could simply stare at as she slept next to him....Smooth and round, softer than any cloth Gin made everyone's clothes of.

At the end of this magnificent transformation which Aizen had once called, 'A spectacular light show' stood a girl...No...A woman with hair pulled tightly into flowing locks of silken gold, shimmering like water in the light that illuminated the hall. Large wings placed just above her rear framed her small body. A three layered skirt fit over her hips, yellow, red, blue. A smaller set of wings served as a frontal bow centering a large golden heart article that shimmered with her hair. Her long legs stood straight and firm, knees down covered by a pair of white high-heeled boots with a golden moon on the top, backed by a red strip around the top of the boot.

"Eternal Sailor Moon....What on Earth do you think you are doing here?" Head Captain Yammamoto demanded, rising from his chair.

"I'm here...In the name of the Moon. I fight for Love. I fight for justice. Most importantly though," She raised her hand and the Eternal Moon Tiare appeared in a flash of golden light. "I fight for my friends."

"You are supposed to be-"

"Did you not _hear me, _Old Man? I fight for my friends. You...You people want to destroy him because he's supposed to be the purest form of evil. Well I spent time in Hueco Mundo. I'm here to tell you that...."She had stepped closer to the blue haired creature who had turned to guard himself against the black-haired captain. "Though their ways may be different they are living! They have thoughts and emotions just like we do. They have hearts, even though scientifically they arn't supposed to. I know by experience that they can hold the capacity of love. They can experience happiness and sadness and pain at someone's loss. They know what it is to sit and wait...Not knowing if the others will return."

"That is not of consequence. What matters is that they be eliminated. Aizen will use them to fight us and destroy Soul Society. We must destroy him and his army as soon as possible." The Old Man had an iron will about duty...And so did Sailor Moon. She knew that live, in every form, was precious. She knew this....And she would give her life to protect this belief. To protect the lives that she could.

"I won't let you"

"You, girl, haven't got a choice. We will destroy them all eventually, and we'll start by killing this weakling." Byakuya stated raising his sword.

Sailor Moons' eyes widened and she dashed forward. She had to stop him...She had to protect him...

"Senbonzakura...Scatter." Byakuya barely whispered as his sword morphed into sakura petals and started rushing towards the man with blue hair.

"Grimmjow!!!!" She screamed. Some of the captains, Joushirou and Shunsui included, gasped and took a step forward.

She raised up her own weapon, others bowing their heads. They knew that this little trinket wouldn't stand a chance against the 6th Squads' captains' zanpakuto. They waited for the sound of blood but only heard..

"Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!!!!!" She screamed out. The light of the moon rushed forth from the seemingly useless trinket and forced the thousand blades to flow around her and the one named Grimmjow.

"You will risk your own life for this monster?! You are more foolish than I thought young princess-"

"I'm not....Foolish!!! I know who my friends are and I know....I know what I have to do to protect them!!!! I won't stand around and let you kill eachother, it isn't rigfht!!!"

"What is right and what is wrong doesn't matter now!!! Leave us and let us take care of this monster!"

"Stop calling him a monster!! He's my friend...He's more than my friend! He's closer to me than anyone else has been....I won't let you kill him so easily...If you kill Grimmjow, you kill me as well!"

Byakuya glared at her. Some sort of light emitted from this girl. It wasn't at her command either. A light that he'd onjly seen for a short while shone from this girl like a beacon of hope...Love? How could she love this thing though. It ate the souls of humans and even it's own kind. How could anyone love anything so wicked? Why did she feel the need to place it in the same level of importance as he? He forced his petals, his thousand blades at her, another wave of pink light flowing from the toy....It was strange. He could almost hear music...like glasses....Wine glasses full of water being played...He could hear the light! He stared at her. She wasn't just a Sailor Senshi....She was...She must be something else. Nothing else could have light flow from her at her command so easily. Nothing could do that. She must be....No...

"Sir, I don't...This is the Moon Princess. I don't think it's a good idea to try her patience." The white haired captain, Joushirou suggested to his superior.

"She must learn that though our hearts may say one thing, our minds tell us what is right. We must obey our minds...Lest we fall into chaos.

The girl held up her defense against the 6th squad captain. Her hair snapped in the wind like a pair of whips commanding attention. The man known as Grimmjow stood behind her. As he watched this girl who he had taunted and teased, calling her weak. Telling her the moonlight was just...Light. It made things look nice and that was it. He never thought she'd had this sort of power, this power that rivaled the hoguyoku. It was like she was a zanpakuto. She had pure spiritual pressure, balled up inside of her, sleeping peacefully. She held all of this power and yet all she wanted was for everyone to see eye to eye. It was...crazy, to say the least. He knew if _he_ had that power he would have gone after Ichigo a long time ago. He knew in a second all of the horrible things he could do with her power, and yet she stood, light pouring from her like a waterfall, defending him. Him....Grimmjow Jeagerjaques...Espada number 6.

"I think with my heart because that is my duty! I protect love and justice and the only way to protect love is to fight with your heart!" She called out, hearing the head captian.

Renji Abarai watched from the doors to the captains' hall. He was entranced by the power and passion falling from this girl like pulses of power. He realized full well she might have a chance at defeating a captain with this power...She just needed something that would hold up against a sword...Like another sword. He fly back out of the captians hall and searching the bodies scattered around the doors. There! He ran and grabbed a sword. He turned on his heel and headed back to the doors and realized if he went through with giving her this sword he would be considered a possible accomplice in her 'betrayal' of Soul Society.

He peeked back in and saw her get thrown against a wall, the wings that had once sat, shimmering behind her, were shredded and falling apart. Of course they weren't real but it pained him to see an angel lose her wings. He watched as the Espada, Grimmjow, flew at his captain in a rage. What the hell...Was going on? Why did Usagi, Eternal Sailor Moon, feel the need to protect that thing? Didn't she know even if they were permitted to love..Nothing would come of it?

"She knows this." a calm voice said from behind him.

"Renji whirled and stared at a woman who stood as tall as himself with eyes like crystallized blood. Her absurdly long green hair shimmered with the same light Usagi's hair shone with. He saw she was clad in an outfit similar to Usagi's. This one was black and red though and she held a silver staff with a garnet orb adorning the top. She must have been one of the Sailor Senshi Usagi had spoken of...But it was still odd, seeing this one in the flesh.

"Wait how did you..?"

"I am the Guardian of Space and Time. Sailor Pluto. She knows that she can never fully be with this man...But it won't stop my Princess from fighting. Renji...You must take the sword to her..If you don't...The Moon Princess might not come out of there...Alive..." The woman spoke calmly, trying not to let the pain flood out, but her eyes held tears, swimming just behind the surface. This woman knew the outcome, either way...She knew both the good and the bad outcome. She wanted...Like him, the better result...So who was he to refuse one of the Princess' warriors?

"You can count on me." He said before shunpo-ing to Usagi's side.

Usagi felt a warm hand cup her cheek. She was so...Tired..So much 0power had been expended...How did they do it? She looked up and saw her old friend, Renji...That red hair never looked so magnificent...

"Usagi....You need to fight. Use this sword..And maybe you can manifest your powers into it, so that maybe you'll have a better chance." He put the sword in his little friends' hand and helped her to her feet.

"I..I can't...I.."

"You must. If you don't, you'll die. Your friend will die. Everything you live for will collapse...I'm only speaking the truth, otherwise I wouldn't say things like this.."

The smaller girl looked up at him with a joking smile. "You'd so say things to agitate me you old joker."

"Heh..Now look, try and focus your energy and your spirit into this sword. If you do that, maybe you have a chance at getting out of this alive, but don't try fighting the head captain. Got it small fry?" Renji instructed, his face anything but joking.

Usagi nodded and closed her eyes, focusing her light, love, and passion into the sword. At first something black swirled in her way, stinging her joints and making her gasp for air. She opened her eyes and saw that Toushirou had used Hyourinmaru on Grimmjow. Tears fells from her eyes. He wasn't moving...He wasn't letting of any spiritual pressure...it was as if...

"No!!!" A shrill scream pierced the silence of the hall. She ran to the ice encasement and struck the sword against it; Once, twice, three times. She banging on the ice with her fists, the sword. She slammed against the ice with her body, shoulder first. She could reach him! He was in the ice...He was...

She knelt, leaning her body against the ice. All she could do was wait until the ice melted....No..It wouldn't melt....It would sit until someone used a destruction spell on it. Destroying the ice and the man in the ice. Tears fell gently onto the ice, sliding done and creating little dip where they trailed. She beat her right fist against the ice again....Again...She couldn't hear anyone talking. Only breathing. What did they expect? More of the show? She shook her head against the ice, her bangs catching frost on them. She looked up at the frozen man who looked beautiful, even in his tomb...She shook with another wave of sobbing. He was just standing there...Determination in his eyes. She dropped the sword and let it clatter to the floor. She tried to dig her nails into the ice but only flakes fell to the hardwood floor.

How had she let this happen? How had she let him be covered in ice? She sat back on her legs, still clutching at the ice. It was cold..She felt the ridges in the smooth looking surface. She heard gentle footsteps behind her. Her hair no longer shimmered. It hung limp at her sides. He odango's were messy, not neat like they had been...She laid her head against the ice once more and looked up at the white haired man, kneeling on his knee to help her. Joushirou...He was so much like her...Willing to fight for the right thing, even if it meant breaking the rules...

"Usagi..? Please..." He said softly...Always kind.

"oh...Joushirou..I..." More tears sprang forth at a chance to flow.

""Shh Shh..I know..." He said, quickly embracing the young princess in a warm hug. She snuggled closer and cried, creating a small wet spot on his shoulder.

She shook uncontrollably and gripped his clothing. She had tried hadn't she? She had....She had!

"I'm sorry...Grimmjow...I...Love you..."She confessed and the arms around her held her tighter. Oh how he wished he could comfort her...

_**Can anyone say Joushirou x Usagi? Lol**_

_**Just another drabble...I was thinking of making it longer but I just...Can't...lol**_


End file.
